The Walking Dead according to Facebook
by Anbu-Neko-Chan
Summary: What if the internet was still on? What if the group decides to use Facebook to entertain themselves? And thanks to Suzannewazhere for the new title name! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Even in a Zombie Apocalypse Facebook Exists **_

_**I do not own Facebook or The Walking Dead nor the cast**_

_**And Thanks to Delta 9 for giving me a new idea for a fanfic**_

_**Also readers, read Delta 9's Too Few Friends On Facebook**_

_**This time is set in the episode of TS-19 In season 1 and continues on following the storyline**_

_**(Tagging on Fb)**_

_**Underlined names means People's profiles or whatever you call it**_

Means off of facebook

_**"Status"**_

_**Lori Grimes**_

"Some people just can't hold their alcohol, (Shane Walsh, Daryl Dixon, and Glenn)."

_**Daryl Dixon: **_ Some people just can't close their legs (Lori Grimes)

_Merle Dixon and 2 other people like this_

_**Shane Walsh: **_Hey! Have some respect for the lady!

_**Daryl Dixon: **_Says the one who liked my comment. And slept with her.

_Merle Dixon and Glenn likes this_

_**Shane Walsh-Daryl Dixon**_

_**Shane Walsh: **_Go home Daryl, you're drunk.

_Lori Grimes Likes this_

_**Daryl Dixon: **_ Or else what? You're gonna arrest me?! Last time I checked it's the end of the world, Dumbass. And plus I'm barely getting started. Just face it, Shane I can kick your ass verbally and physically.

_**Shane Walsh: **_Son of a Bitch... You and me, Rec room at 8:00pm

_**Daryl Dixon: **_Oh god! (Rick) He's gonna rape me!

_**Rick Grimes: **_Break it up guys! And No, Daryl he's not gonna rape you!

_**Daryl Dixon: **_He started it! And plus how would I know? he tried to rape Lori!

_**Shane Walsh: **_Nuh-Uh! dhnfgkjafljahfkjhbacjhbflhj

_**Rick Grimes: **_That son of bitch did what?!

_**Daryl Dixon: **_**I **bet you ,that dumbass passed out on the keyboard. And reread the comment.

_Meanwhile, In the Rec room_

Carl walks to the Rec room to play on the computer when he sees Shane passed out on top of the keyboard.

_**Carl Grimes-Rick Grimes**_

_**Carl Grimes: **_Dad, Shane is passed out on the keyboard.

_Daryl Dixon and Lori Grimes Like this_

_**Daryl Dixon: **_For once I agree with Lori, some people can't hold their alcohol.

_Lori Grimes Likes this_

_**Glenn: **_" I miss Pizza. and Daryl for the second time I'm Korean!"

_**Daryl Dixon: **_I'm still calling you short round.

_**Glenn: **_FML

_**Daryl Dixon: **_What the hell does that mean?!

_**Carl Grimes: **_Google it up, Old fart!

_**Lori Grimes: **_Carl! Apologize! And go to sleep!

_**Carl Grimes: **_ Yes, Ma' ...

_**Daryl Dixon: **_Momma's Boy!

_**Lori Grimes: **_STFU, Daryl!

_**Daryl Dixon: **_What the hell, Does that mean?!

_**Andrea: **_Dude really? I'm older than you and I know what STFU means.

Daryl after his 50th shot of wine

_**Daryl Dixon- Andrea (MESSAGING)**_

_**Daryl Dixon: **_Hey, there! ;D

_**Andrea: **_-_-' Daryl, you're drunk.

_**Daryl: **_Maybe I am or Maybe I'm not

_**Andrea: **_Daryl, I can see you across my room. You're making faces at me and winking at me. You're also taking off your shirt.

After, she sent that message, Daryl started heading to her room. Andrea immedatley locks the door. "Let me hug you!" Shouts Daryl. Andrea stays behind the door. She soon heard snoring, she creeks open the door to see a shirtless Daryl on the floor passed out. She giggles at him and posts a picture of him on Facebook.

Andrea: Picture of a shirtless Daryl

_**Carol: **_*Faints*

_**Andrea: **_He's single ladies! ;D

_**Carol: **_I take him!

_**Andrea: **_Sold to the lady with the kid!

_Carol likes this_

_**Lori Grimes: **_Wait, Which one?

_**Andrea: **_Geez, Lori you already slept with Rick and Shane, Now Daryl? You really are a whore!

_**Carol likes this**_

_**Carol: **_HE'S MINE BITCH! I mean... Yeah I mean it!

_**Rick Grimes: **_She did what?!

_**Andrea: **_Are you fucking serious?! Even after Daryl and I posted it that Lori slept with Shane, You still are shocked!

_**Lori Grimes: **_HEHEEHE, Honey I can explain...

_**Rick Grimes: **_... FUUUUUUUU!

_The next day..._

Daryl wakes up and goes to his room, He checks his facebook and struggle to keep the wine in his stomach. Did I flirt with Andrea?! And Carol wants me, He smirks. The ladies sure love me ;D. He sees the picture on Andrea's' Status. "Damn, was I drunk! Never again will I drink."

_**Sorry if this first chapter sucks I didn't really know what to write -_-'**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Relationships and Life lessons**_

_**I do not own Walking Dead or Facebook**_

_**Warning: Occ and bad language, also Lori bashing along with Shane bashing. (Who likes her anyways?) Also thisi is Season 2, episode 1. There's a twist as well.**_

Carl Grimes is in a relationship with Sophia

**Lori Grimes: **I don't approve of this

Rick Grimes and Carol likes this

**Daryl Dixon: **Get some!

**Lori Grimes: **STFU! Carl, Me and your father are going to give you the talk...

**Rick Grimes: **Bitch please... Your parents gave you the 'talk' and you still got knocked up at the age of 17 and cheated on me.

Daryl Dixon likes this

**Lori Grimes: **Oh, Let it go! It was a accident!

**Rick Grimes: **Which one?

**Daryl Dixon: **That's fucked up...

Carl Grimes like this

**Rick Grimes: **We still love you Carl.

**Carl Grimes: **Whatever

**Lori Grimes: **Fine, You give him the 'talk' since I'm such a whore!

**Rick Grimes: **I'm glad, we agree on something for the first time.

**Daryl Dixon: **Apply cold water to burned area.

**Lori Grimes: **Get a life!

**Daryl Dixon**: Bitch, Shaddup if it ain't for me, you be a dead bitch. Not only did I save your ass, but I save the walkers asses for not dealing with them.

Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh, and Carol Peletier likes this

**Lori Grimes: **FUCK YOU! And why are you always interferring in everyone's status just to insult them?!

**Daryl Dixon: **Because, dumbasses like you make it too fucking easy...

Lori Grimes had logged out...

**Carl Grimes: **You guys are jerks to my mom sometimes...

**Rick Grimes: **WALKERS! EVERYONE HIDE!

**Dale: **WALKERS!

_As a horde pass, Everyone hides under a car. Scars on the walkers feet pass by cars without a clue that the living are under the car. As they supposely left. Sophia tries to leave, Carl softly calls out her name to warn her, but it was too late. Two walkers show up, Sophia lets out a suprise scream and runs towards the woods, with two walkers right behind her. Rick runs after her. _

**Lori Grimes: **I'm sorry for your loss... (Carol)

**Carol: **Shut the fuck up! For once.

**Carol- Sophia**

_**C:Sweety, Where are you?**_

_**S: I don't know, There's a lot of trees and I passed a tent. **_

_**C: Go inside the tent.**_

_**S: But, there's a dead guy inside.**_

_**C: Please...**_

_**S: No...**_

_**C: If you don't, we will never find you.**_

_**Sophia Peletier signal is lost...**_

_Two days pass and no one can find Sophia. Carl was shot and the group is staying at Herchel's._

**Shane Walsh: **Why are you guys looking for a dead little girl?!

**Carol: **Shut the FUCK up! Why don't you and Lori fucking die!?

**Daryl Dixon: **Like Carol said...We will find her safe and unharmed! So you can kiss my redneck ass!

Carol and Rick Grimes like this...

**Carl Grimes: **That's my girlfriend, you're talking about!

**Lori Grimes: **What did I say?

**Carl Grimes: **To not 'do it' because I will get pregant and die. (Mean Girls Prefernce)

**Lori Grimes: **Goddamitt! Carl, She's gonna get pregant not you! And also go to bed!

**Carol: **She's not easy like you, ya know!

End of insulting each other post

**Glenn: ** The farmer's daughter 0.0

**Daryl Dixon: **Get some, Short round!

**Glenn: **I don't think she knows I exist.

**Daryl Dixon: **Stop being a p****! And get laid! So, you can finally be a man!

**Glenn: **I bet you're still a virgin

**Carol: **Not anymore... ;D

_Merle Dixon likes this..._

**Daryl Dixon: **That's suppose to be a secret!

**Carol: **Should I change my last name to Dixon?

**Daryl Dixon: **... Sure, Why not?

_Merle Dixon likes this_

**Merle Dixon: **What's wrong with you baby brother? Why you like sleeping with old ladies?

**Daryl Dixon: **Getting real tired of your shit Merle...

_A week passes, with no sign of Sophia. Until now... Daryl goes to a house and looks inside a closet to find Sophia sleeping. Daryl takes her back home..._

**Daryl Dixon: **HAHA TAKE THAT BIATCH! NOW, BEND OVER AND KISS MY REDNECK ASS! (Shane FUCKING KING OF DOCHEBAGS WALSH)

_Carol Dixon,Sophia,_Rick Grimes, and Carl Grimes like this

**Carol Dixon: **Take that Lori!

_Sophia and Daryl Dixon likes this..._

**Shane FUCKING KING OF DOCHEBAGS WALSH: **Fuck you...

**Daryl Dixon: **That's fucking sad, you still haven't change your true name! (He hacked his facebook, just to change his name, Shane's password was: 22andsleptwithlori)

**Shane Walsh: **Getting real tired of your shit Dixon...

**Merle Dixon: **Which one?

_**Sorry if you don't understand where we are in the storyline, or understand the story at all! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Jealousy and more insults**

**(Warning: Lori and Shane bashing, because I just hate them and I'm sorry if you by some miracle like them) I do not own the Walking Dead or Facebook **

**Thanks for the reviews, they literally made me smile! :D So, everyone gets virtual Daryl hugs, but I get a kiss. *Clears throat* Now, onto to the story.**

_**Maggie Greene is now friends with Glenn and 10 others...**_

**T-Dog: **Possibly only black man alive in this world, and I still have to deal with white people drama. (Picture prefence)

**Daryl Dixon: **What are you yapping about now?

**Rick Grimes: **Is it because of that time I forgot your name?

**T-dog: **No, Shane is getting on my ass about being on Dale's side when we suspected he killed Otis.

**Patrica: **Otis! I will avenge your death!

_Patrica gets a gun and walk towards Shane who's unarmed. "Wait, a minute! How do you know if I killed him?!" He panicks (OCC, I know but I did it for humor effect, If it's funny!) "I don't! I just want someone to blame!" Before, Patrica shoot him in the ass, Rick calmed her down._

**Shane Dickhead: **Crazy bitch, Tried to kill me today.

**Daryl Dixon: ** *Posts picture of himself laughing for a comment*

**Shane Dickhead: **What the fuck is so funny?

**Daryl Dixon: ** at your screen name and 2. You almost got your ass handed to you by a little lady! XD

**Shane Dickhead: **GODAMIT, DARYL!

**Daryl Dixon: **Not my fucking fault that you leave your phone unsecure, XDD

**Herchel Greene: **If we are going to be facebook friends, I apprecite (Sp?) it ,If you stop saying curses.

**Daryl Dixon: **What if I don't feel like it?

_Shane Walsh likes this_

**Carol Dixon: **Then, You won't get some...

_Shane Walsh, Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes, Glenn, and Herchel likes this_

**Daryl Dixon: **No squirrel for you then. :P

**Carol Dixon: **That's okay, I've been eating canned food behind your back!

**Daryl Dixon: **How could you?! I trusted you!

**Lori Grimes: **I don't blame Carol, I gotten sick of eating the same shit

_Carol Dixon likes this_

**Daryl Dixon: **You eat shit for breakfast?! (Happy Gilmore prefence XD)

**Lori Grimes: **No...

*End of post*

**Sophia Dixon wrote on Carl Grimes's Wall**

**Sophia Dixon: **You're not leaving me for Beth? Are you?

**Carl Grimes: **Of course not and I promise I won't let anything happen to you! Beth means nothing to me and I promise I won't hurt you! (I just love Sophia/Carl they are so cute! P.S. What's their Shipping name?)

**Daryl Dixon: **If you do... Arrow to the ass! BOOYEAH! (OCC)

**Lori Grimes: **How about foot to the ass?

**Carol Dixon: **I would kick you in the ass, but I'm afraid I lose my shoe! XD

_Daryl Dixon likes this_

**Carl Grimes: **Really getting tired of your shit...

**Lori Grimes: **Stop hanging out with Shane and Daryl! All they do is teach you bad manners!

**Daryl Dixon: **And don't hang out with your mamma either! Or you end up screwing Beth behind Sophia's back and blame it on Jimmy for saying that Sophia is dead, when really Sophia is alive! Then, Telling Beth to it was a mistake and pretending to be a perfect boyfriend!

_Lori Grimes logs off..._

**Maggie Greene: **1. That's fucked up 2. Leave my little sister out of this 3. She has a boyfriend 4. I'm starting to question your morals and 5. Leave poor Lori alone, she didn't know!

**Herchel Greene: **1. No cussing all of you 2. What's wrong with you people?! 3. Don't be talking about my daughter this way! 4. Beth is still my little innocent daddy's girl and 5. Leave Lori's Adultery out of this, it's her fault for whoring around anyways and plus they are just children!

**Daryl Dixon: **The priest has spoken!

*End of post*

Meanwhile, Beth sneezes. Is someone talking about me? She wonders. She sneezes again. Oh, Hell no they're talking shit!

**I think you guys have noticed that Daryl is in the post most of the time, That's because in the show, People barely pay attetion to Daryl in season 1 and 2, I'm sad to say I was one of them. And also because he's a BOSS! Only because I was interested in Glenn back then I thought nothing of Daryl, but a hilarious jerk and hotheaded and probably worse, but I forgot that doesn't matter no more. (oops I was rambling again I'm bad at that) and I realized that poor T-Dog is in the posts, So I decided to involve him. Also I have no idea where the storyline is right now, but I guess you guys will find out by reading the status and comments. I love you guys and I'm sorry If I annoyed you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Cheroke Rose**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Facebook**

**Also thanks to M.T Mystery Twins for the ideas :D and Thank you all for the Encouragments! :D Makes me want to update everyday!**

**Dale: **There's a walker in the well

**Maggie Greene: **What do you want us to do about it?

**Shane Walsh: **Obiviously get it out!

**Rick Grimes: **How do you suppose we do that? (Glenn)

**Glenn: **Oh God! Don't tell me I have to go in there!

**Rick Grimes: **Now, That you mention it, It's not a bad idea.

**Maggie Greene: **You people are crazy...

_Herchel Greene and 3 others like this..._

45 minutes later...

**Glenn: **HOLY SHIT! I SAW THE LIGHT!

**Maggie Greene: **Why did you even agree to go in there in the first place?!

**Glenn: **To impress the ladies ;D

**Daryl Dixon: **Who? Lori, Carol, and Patrica? Because Carol is mine and Lori is like 7/11 always open. And Patrica wasn't even watching.

_Maggie Greene likes this..._

**Lori Grimes: **What do you have against me, Daryl?

**Daryl Dixon: **I don't know, I just don't like you...

**Lori Grimes: **At times like this, I wish you will fall off a tiny cliff, pass out, have a arrow on your side, kill two walkers with the arrow from your side and a branch while trying not to pass out , Then, come back to the camp only to be slightly grazed by a bullet courtesy of the sucky shooter aka (Andrea)- (A/n: Chupacabra prefence)

**Daryl Dixon: **Bitch Please, Challenge Accepted.

_Andrea likes this..._

**Andrea: **That's alright Daryl and there's no need to, She's just all bark and no bite. And that insult perfectly suits her. ;D

_Daryl Dixon likes this..._

**Daryl Dixon: **Bitch please, I know I can do it! I will like you to be 12 years old and lost in the woods for 9 days with nothing to eat, but wild berries and wiping your ass with posion oak, Which causes a itchy ass. Without people looking for you and going back home without anyone noticing your gone. And bitch... I made a sandwhich when I came home and it tasted delicious!

**Andrea: **XD, I'm sorry, but that's a terrible story...

_Lori Grimes likes this..._

**Lori Grimes: **You got issues...

**Daryl Dixon: **Fucking princess, You wouldn't make it out here now, if it ain't for Rick saving your ass and having your back until now. And you reward him by sleeping with Shane.

**Shane Walsh: **Bitch please, I saved her ass and Carl's more than Rick.

**Daryl Dixon: **You're just proving my point, dipshit. That's she can fend for herself.

**Rick Grimes: **And also after all the shit you did for her... She sleeps with me anyways... Everyone stop trolling Lori, She's my whore... (A/n: One time I complain to my mom about Lori being such a whore. Me: Why is Rick crying over Lori? She's such a whore! [After Lori's death] Mom: But, She's Rick's Whore! Me: XD)

*End of post*

Shane walks over to Rick and grabs him. "I'm gonna fuck you up!" He shouts. "I thought you got enough from Lori." Repiles Rick. "Not that way!" Shanes says revolted by Rick's choice of words. "Never mind." Mumbles Shane as he goes to his tent. "That's right bitch walk away." He shouts out. Shane flicks him off. Rick runs and jumps on Shane. They got in a fistfight 'till T-dog and Daryl pulled them away.

**T-Dog: **White people these days fighting over a white woman. And destroying a friendship, it's fucking sad.

_Daryl Dixon likes this..._

**Daryl Dixon: **I know right.

**Carl Grimes: **Why is everyone hating on my mom?!

**T-Dog: **Who said it was your mother?

_Carl Grimes logs out..._

**Daryl Dixon: **Poor kid, We're such dicks to his ma! XD

**Carol Dixon: **And you're proud of this?!

**Daryl Dixon: **No ma'm!

**Sophia Dixon: **You're sleeping outside today!

**Daryl Dixon: **Carol! (OCC)

**Carol Dixon: **The young lady has spoken...

Unless, you apologize to Lori and I have to watch.

**Daryl Dixon: **NO!

**Carol Dixon: **No sleeping in the tent, hunting, or getting laid for a week.

**Daryl Dixon: **I'll survive...

**Carol Dixon: **I won't talk to you for a whole month.

**Daryl Dixon: **Fine...

**Merle Dixon: **Seem like my baby brother is whipped.

**Daryl Dixon: **Shut up Merle!

*End of post*

Daryl walks towards Lori. "I'm sorry." He mumbles. "I guess I accept it." Shes replies. "I don't give a fuck, If you don't I'm doing it for Carol. And for my future son-in-law, I stop insulting you." He mumbles. She smiles. "But, Don't think you'll be getting this!" Carol says and points at Daryl's biceps (*Fangirls time to drool* I'm starting to drool). She seem to pop out of no where. Lori rolls her eyes.

**Glenn: **BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

**Rick Grimes: **You sure seem happy ever since you came from the pharmacy...

**Glenn: **It's a secret!

**Daryl Dixon: **Alright! Short round got laid! He f***** the farmer's daughter!

**Maggie Greene: **Now, It's gonna be your worst day ever...

**Glenn: **Was it that obivious?

**Maggie Greene: **Not really, I guess the redneck is sharper than we thought he is.

**Herchel Greene: **Where the fuck is my rifle? I'm gonna kill the asian boy!

**Rick Grimes:**You're gonna get it now! XD

*End of post*

Herchel paces back and forth as he waits for Glenn to go inside the house. He has a rifle in his hands. Meanwhile, Glenn sleeps inside with fear of the farmer's wrath.

**I hope you laughed at this. And I feel kinda of bad for bashing Lori so much. T.T I guess I lay off of her until I watch the Walking Dead and it reminds me why I hate her. Well goodbye, My Neko's! =^^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Chupcabra AKA DARYL IS THE BOSS!(TAKE THAT LORI)**

**I Do not own The Walking Dead or Facebook or The Hunger Games (WARNING: SPOILERS ON THE HUNGER GAMES FOR MOCKINGJAY DON'T READ THIS FANFIC UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED :p)**

**Daryl Dixon- Rick Grimes**

**Daryl Dixon: **I'm going hunting

**Rick Grimes: **Be careful

_Carol Dixon likes this_

**Lori Grimes: **(Andrea) Can you please help us ladies out? Anyways, You're a women, you are suppose to be in the kitchen helping us.

**Andrea: **At times like this, I just want to smack you. Not all girls want to be in the kitchen playing house wife like you , I'm doing something that actually contributes to our group. OH SHIT WALKER!

**Rick Grimes: **Andrea, DON'T SHOOT! We got it!

**Andrea: **I bet I can get it from here! :D

_Daryl barely coming back from his hunt, limps towards the farm with a searing pain on his side. Walker ears as his necklace swaying left to right as he limps towards the farm. Blood from the squirrel he ate raw on his mouth, Daryl looks like he's gonna faint any mintue now. As Rick and Shane finally arrive, They see it is just a barely consious Daryl. "Daryl?" Asks Rick as he holds a gun and pointing towards Daryl's head. "That's the third time, you're pointing that thing at my head, You're going to pull the trigger or what?" Daryl jokes. Just as Rick was gonna respond, A bullet whooses out of nowhere shooting Daryl on the side of his head. "NO!" Shouts Rick. As they carry Daryl, Daryl mumbles: I was just kidding. As Andrea, runs toward Rick and Shane, She gasps in horror. "OH MY GOD! IS HE DEAD?!" She panicks. "No, The bullet barely grazed him." replies Rick._

2 hours later...

**Daryl Dixon: ***Posts a picture of himself, all injuried*

Thanks BITCHES (Andrea and Lori)

**Lori Grimes: **WHAT?! What did I do?!

**Daryl Dixon: **You jinx my ass is what!

**Andrea:** I'm sorry! How can you forgive me?!

**Daryl Dixon: **Next time, You're on watch instead of being a lazy ass run towards the walker and stab the fucka! Save lives dumbass!

**Dale: (**Andrea), It's alright it was an accident. Anyways, We all wanted to shoot Daryl.

**Daryl Dixon: **'The hell with all of y'all!

**Carol Dixon: **What about me and Sophia?

**Daryl Dixon: **Except y'all :D

**Merle Dixon: ***CoughWHIPPEDCough*

**Daryl Dixon: **Shut the hell up! And where the hell is your old ass?!

**Merle Dixon: **Somewhere :D (T-Dog, Rick, Glenn) I'm gonna get you motherfuckers D; :(

**T-Dog: **It was an _**Accident!**_

**Merle Dixon: **Your Death could be an accident too! :D *Post a picture of himself with a evil smirk*

**Daryl Dixon: **Goddamitt, Merle! Must everything be about your ugly ass! Get the fuck off my status and get laid for once!

**Merle Dixon: **You're no fun, baby brother, Fine I'm leaving :P

**Herchel Greene- Rick's Group**

**Herchel Greene: **Where's Nervous Nelly?

**Daryl Dixon: **He was smart and left the country

**Herchel Greene: **There's a reason why his name is Nervous Nelly. If you had asked to borrow a horse, You wouldn't even be injuried.

**Daryl Dixon: **Think of it this way... Less mouths to feed :D *Nervous chuckle*

**Herchel Greene: **No, Kicking you guys out of my farm would be less mouths to feed :D OKAY! *Post pic of himself with a thumbs up*

**Glenn: **The priest has spoken!

**Herchel Greene: **I'm still gonna get you asian boy! :D

**Glenn logs out...**

**Rick Grimes: **I promise we will ask next time :/ And Daryl no crossbow for you!

**Daryl Dixon: **You ain't the boss of me, BITCH!

**Rick Grimes: **Fine... No... Damnit! I don't know how to punish you! (Carol Dixon) A little help?

**Carol Dixon: **:D

**Daryl Dixon: **RICK, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! What I did was nothing! Please don't bring Carol on this!

**Rick Grimes: ***Post a pic of himself with the bitch please look on his face* (Google Rick Grimes bitch please)

**Daryl Dixon: **You sadistic son of a...

**Daryl Dixon logs out...**

=========================================As Daryl tried to send Rick a insult through Facebook, Daryl hears a sickly sweet :"Oh Daryl!"

He breaks out in cold sweat and runs to hide inside the RV. Only to walk in to see Andrea and Shane making out. Daryl smirks and takes a picture of them making out without their knowledge. He then runs and hides inside the green Hyundai.

**Daryl Dixon: ***posts a picture of Shane and Andrea making out* HEHE (Andrea and Shane Walsh) Next time get a forest bitches! That's right (Lori Grimes and Shane Walsh) I accidently walked in on you while I was hunting, That was disgusting!

**Andrea: **We're even now!

**Daryl Dixon: **Nah, Shooting you would be us being even :D

**Shane Walsh: **YOU DOUCHE!

**Andrea: **I swear you are just like a pesky little brother and (Carol) He's hiding inside the green Hyundai! :D

_Shane Walsh likes this..._

**Carol Dixon: **Thanks :D

**Daryl Dixon: **You Bitch!

**Carol Dixon logs out...**

**Daryl Dixon: **Oh shit...

**Andrea: **Let the Hunger Games Begin, Where Daryl is Katniss and Carol is President Snow. Katniss, you're royally fucked...

**Sophia Dixon: **Actually, Katniss kills Snow in the last book...

**Andrea: **This is why I'm not so fond of kids...

**Carl Grimes: **Don't worry the feeling is mutual (Sp?)

Before Andrea was going to reply, She hears a male husky voice scream in a tad pitch higher: NO!

Andrea giggles and watches as a furious Carol drags Daryl towards their tent. She winks at Daryl as he looks at her for help.

_**I know Daryl was so OCC, but come on a angry women equals scary! O.O Anyways I hope you enjoy and flames are acceptable, Hold on a minute as I put a fire fighter suit: OKAY I'M READY FOR THE FLAMES NOW! BRING IT :p ALL YOU'RE DOING IS HELP ME APPROVE A LITTLE! I love you Nekos and sorry for updating so late I was with my dad! And thank you for waiting I feel so bad for making you guys read this story, I'm actually grateful to you loyal readers because I'm not really a good writer :P and I get off track... I always got a 1 or 2 on my writing test (That's bad in my state) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Secrets**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Facebook :P**

**Also I decide to put the episode names as the chapter names, so no one will get confuse on where they are in the story**

**Carl Grimes: ** says I'm recovering! And that I can get out of the room now as long as I don't over do it! #Excited!

_Shane Walsh and Rick Grimes and 15 others like this..._

**Sophia Dixon: **So, That means me and you can hang out more now! :D

**Carol Dixon: **Ahh... Young love...

**Daryl Dixon: **We ain't that old...

**Lori Grimes: **Love is never old...

**Andrea: **For you it is...

**T-Dog:** *posts a picture of kelso from that 70s show yelling BURN!*

**...**

**T-Dog: **Guys, I just saw Patricia break the legs of two chickens and drop them to their death inside the barn. O.O

**Glenn: **Ever since, We came here, weird shit have been happening...

**Maggie Greene: **Trip to the pharmacy ;D

**Glenn: **I'll be back soon :D

**Daryl Dixon: **GET SOME!

...

**Dale: **Lately, everyone is 'Getting Some' Like Daryl says... And (Glenn) Would you like to tell the group something...

**Glenn: **Guys, there's walkers in the barn...

**Maggie Greene: **Since you let out my family's secret, I let out your group's seceret.

**Rick Grimes: **We're like a family, We don't keep secrets from eatch other...

**Maggie Greene: **LORI IS PREGGO LIKE A EGGO! (A/N I got this from a other fanfic from Naruto I think it's called Caller IDK)

**Rick Grimes: **Godamit, Lori! Anymore secrets from you?!

**Shane Walsh: **Who's baby is it?

**Lori Grimes: **Shouldn't you guys worry about the barn instead?

**Carol Dixon: **Set your priorities straight! Man, And I trust our lives with you dumbasses...

**Daryl Dixon: **I taught you well, Grasshopper. You finally learned the art of zen :D (That 70s show preference)

**Sophia Dixon: **I can't believe we were sleeping next to the barn! O.O

**Carl Grimes: **That awkard moment when O.O Looks like boobs *Snickers*

**Lori Grimes: **CARL ROSS GRIMES! WHERE HAVE YOU SEEN BOOBS!?

**Andrea: **Well, If you kept your damn eyes on Carl, He wouldn't have walked on me and Shane. That's right bitch, He wants some of Andrea now! You jelly, Bitch?!

**Lori Grimes: **Bitch Please, I got lucky twice and you only had one men in this camp.

**Andrea: **Just shows that you're really a whore!

...

_As soon as Andrea said those words a very pissed off Lori runs towards Andrea and punches her in the face! She then gets on top of her and punches her stomach and face. As soon as Shane lifts Lori off of Andrea. Andrea furiously shouts: "If you weren't pregeant I would've gave you a good ass whooping!"_

_Lori scoffs, "Bitch please, Rick showed me some self-denfense I still could've handed your ass to you! Just because you're more fatter than me, It doesn't mean you can win!" Andrea gasps in shock before she could lunge at her like the fiesty cat she is, Shane holds her back. Lori rolls her eyes and left. "You're not that fat!" Shane tried to comfort Andrea. Andrea scoffs and squeals for Shane to stop groping her boobs. Lori, Then grabs Carl's ear and drags him to their camp to finally give him the 'talk' that Rick forgot to do. Sophia was hanging with Daryl and her mother when she hears a: NO! I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO MY PEEPEE! _

_Sophia looks at Carol and Daryl. And giggles furiously while her face turns into a crimson color. Carol then smirks and says: It's your turn. Daryl's faces pales and he broke out in a cold sweat. He made a run for it, grabbing his faithful crossbow with him. Sophia looks at him in shock, Never have she seen a Dixon run away in fear. She gulps and shouts: YOU TRAITOR! _

_1 hour later..._

_Sophia and Carl are in the opposite tree of each other with their knees up to their chin. They seem to be in a fetal postion. Both rocking up and down as they mumble different things from what they heard. "I don't want to get pregeant and die." Mumbles a fearful Sophia. "I don't want my weewee to fall off!" Mumbles a scared Carl. As Rick and Daryl talk about what to do with the barn, They notice two freaked out children and two mothers smiling sadistcly. Both fathers look at each other in fear and walk away slowly. Not before the wives turned at them and smiled even wider. Rick and Daryl ran away. Daryl trips and he reaches his hand out to him while screaming for Rick to help him. Rick looks at Daryl and shakes his head No. "YOU TRAITOR!" Shouts Daryl. As a Sadistic Carol drags him to their tent to toture him with the 'talk' as well. Since, he never got one._

_1 hour later..._

_Now Daryl the proclaimed 'Badass' of the group is cowering in fear with Sophia. Mumbling: 'Evil woman' to Sophia who agreed with a nod. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" _

_"NOTHING!" They yelled in unison_

_"Do you think we went too far?" Asked a now calm Lori. "What I did to Daryl, Yeah." _

_**I know Daryl is so OCC, But I did it for my own entertainment I'm so sorry, Daryl Fangirls! I'm one too! And I kinda got out of track HEHE I didn't feel like updating today, but I know I can't make you guys wait. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. This chapter was made with the help of my two dry hands and my crazy imaginations! :P **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Pretty much dead already**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Facebook and I'm thinking of putting this fanfic in a other website called Quotev. I think it would be better in that website because you can post the pictures and I think you guys would like it more ^^ Can you let me know if I should? It wouldn't be hard too (WARNING: THERE'S PROBABLY MORE STORYLINE THAN FACEBOOK TIME, SORRY IF I DISAPPOINTED YOU, I FEEL LIKE EVERYTIME I DO BETTER I MAKE THE STORY WORSE.) **

**...**

**Shane Walsh asks Rick Grimes a question on 20 questions (A app on fb, I don't remember the name)**

**Shane Walsh: **Do you think Rick Grimes is a idiot?

_**Shane replied: **__YES_

**Rick Grimes: **Screw you...

**Shane Walsh: **Where are you anyways? Idiot...

**Rick Grimes: **I hope you get shot one day by the one person that you care about...

**Lori Grimes: **It's not gonna be me...

**Carl Grimes: **Me neither...

**Lori Grimes: **You're not even going to be near a gun.

**Carl Grimes: **Me and Sophia are already taking shooting lessons.

**Lori Grimes: **By who's permission?!

**Rick Grimes: **Me, You got a problem?

**Lori Grimes: **No, there isn't

**Rick Grimes: **Then, stop bitching.

...

**Lori Grimes-Herchel (Messenger)**

_Lori Grimes: _Herchel, My husband is starting to resent me, What should I do?

_Herchel: _Give him some time, Eventually he warm up to you again.

_Lori Grimes: _Thank you.

_Herchel: _Anything for you, Dearie :D. As long as your people don't kill the people in my barn. Because if they do, They'll get the fuck out! D; Understood?

_Lori Grimes: _You're scary and yes...

...

**Shane Walsh: **Now about The Walkers inside the barn... What should we do with them? Do we... A. Kill them, them, C. Kill them, Or D. All of the above.

**Herchel Greene: **How about E.? For None of the above. JACKASS!

**Maggie Greene: **What about Glenn?

**Herchel Greene: **The chinese guy leaves too!

**Glenn: **How many times do I have to tell you people I'm Korean!?

**Daryl Dixon: **You asians look the damn same! So quit your bitching, short round! (A/N I hope I didn't offend anyone, And If I did I'm very sorry.)

**Maggie Greene: **Glenn is Korean, You racist bastard.

**Daryl Dixon: **Whatever, you say country hick.

**Maggie Greene: **Haha I wouldn't be talking redneck hick.

**Herchel Greene: **Stop your nonsense, Maggs, and Daryl.

**Maggie Greene: **Daddy in the kitchen, I want to talk to you please.

**Daryl Dixon: ***CoughDADDY'SLITTLEGIRLCough*

**Maggie Greene: **And I'm proud to be one!

_Daryl Dixon is typing..._

**Herchel Greene: **ENOUGH OF THE NONSENSE!

_Daryl stops typing..._

**Herchel Greene: **Finally...

**Daryl Greene: **THE PRIEST HAS SPOKEN!

**Herchel Greene:**Getting real tired of your shit, Daryl...

_Daryl Dixon likes this..._

**Daryl Dixon: **If I get a nickel for everytime I heard that I would be stinking rich!

**Glenn: **Too bad it's the end of the world...

_Herchel Greene and Maggie Greene likes this..._

...

_Maggie walks into the kitchen, She sees her father sitting in one of the dining tables, eating. "Dad." Maggie softly calls. Herchel looks at his eldest daughter. He frowns knowing she's going to talk to him about letting the Korean staying. "Yes." He replies just as softly. "You're not going to let him leave too, Right?" She asks, She was afraid of the possiblity of never seeing Glenn again. She loves him, She really did. Even if there was no zombie apocalyspe, She'll still fall for that asian geek. She remembers the first time, They meet and how Glenn tried to stay cool after the visit in the pharmacy. She internally giggles because she knew this was a serious matter. "Maggie, They can't stay here forever... They have to go on their way as soon as Carl gets better." Maggie bites her lip nervously. "But, You let him stay, Right?" She asks looking into his eyes. "No." He replies. He knew right then and there she would throw a fit. If Maggie feels strongly about something, She won't hestiate to fight for it. He was right. "Daddy, Please. I love Glenn and I can't lose him." She says as her voice lowers a bit because of the the fear that she'll lose him is getting closer. Hershel was shocked. "I forbid you to get close to him Maggie Ann Greene!" He responds as his voice gets a little louder in rage, He refuses to let his daughter go and let some depersate men who's probably only interest in 'getting some' take her away from him. "WHY?!" She shrieks a little. "Because they're are leaving soon!" As he says this Rick walks in. "Then, I'm going with them." She whispers harshly and storms towards the stairs. "MAGGIE ANN GREENE! COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" When Maggie didn't come back, Hershel stayed there a little angry. "What do you mean we're leaving soon?" Asks a panicked Rick._

_..._

2 hours later...

After Rick persuaded Hershel to let them stay. Hershel asks him for help. As Rick and Herchel comes back with two walkers. Shane is furious and opens the barn. The Walkers walk out without a care that in a matter of seconds they'll die. The group killed the walkers as the Greene family watch in Horror and Shock. All their family and friends, the people he use to greet as he goes to places... Gone...The group shot them down without a thought. Soon, After Beth is attacked by her mother who was supposely sick. Andrea kills her mother only adding more pain. Rick, Then turns to look at Hershel to apologize. Hershel shakes his head No. "GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" He shouts on the tops of his lungs. Soon after that Hershel disappers...

...

**Maggie Greene-Rick Grimes: **

**Maggie Greene: **My dad's missing!

**Rick Grimes: **We'll find him

**Maggie Greene: **Hurry up, Beth is not doing so well.

...

**Hershel Greene is at Jake's Bar.**

**Maggie Greene: **Dad, Go home we need you!

**Hershel Greene: **You have to find me.

**Glenn: **You made it kinda of obvious that you're at Jake's bar.

**Hershel Greene: **Shit, I forgot to take off the GPS.

**Shane Walsh: **Make sure when you come back to camp, that you take off the GPS, So enemies don't find us.

**Hershel Greene: **Don't tell what to do, Asshole! You killed my family and yet you're still in my home. When I come back home, You better pack up your shit!

**Glenn: ** You sure cuss alot.

**Hershel Greene: **You sure like to snitch. #snitchesgetsitches

**Glenn: **I did it for our safety! So, I have the right to snitch! And I ain't no rat!

**Daryl Dixon: **Go home old man, You're drunk.

**Hershel Greene: **Why don't you get your crossbow and shoot your own ass for me? :D

_As Daryl reads this comment, He mutters: Find your happy place Daryl, Find your happy place..._

_**Daryl's Happy place...**_

_Beer, Carol, Crossbow, Motorcycle, Merle..._

_**End of Daryl's Happy place...**_

_Ahh... There's goes my happy place..._

_..._

_Rick, Shane, and Glenn find Hershel, As they finally convince to leave the bar. Two assholes walk in the bar, One fat bastard and one ugly douche. They try to fool the trio to lure them to the farm. It ends with Rick putting a bullet in the two men bodies. "I'm Rick Grimes, bitches." As he finish the sentence he blow out the smoke coming out of the gun like the cowboy he is. Then, There was a shoot out and they ended up taking a dumbass who thought was cool enough to jump out of the roof and land in the back of the truck. Well, Sadly the dumbass landed in the fence and Rick ended up taking him home._

_..._

**Hershel Greene: **This week has been a living hell for me... Not only did I lose some important people, I have a hangover, sucidal daughter, and more mouths to feed. Yeah, Hershel you're living the American Life...

**Rick Grimes: **Daryl, Can bring more meat.

**Daryl Dixon: **Who the hell said I was gonna?

**Carol Dixon: **ME.

**Daryl Dixon: **What would you guys like for dinner? :D

**Merle Dixon: **When did you become a little bitch? #Whipped

**Daryl Dixon: **Stop with the fucking hashtags, They're so fucking stupid! And also I'm Carol's little bitch, If ya know what I mean

**Merle Dixon: **Eww... I didn't ask for all that!

**Daryl Dixon: **Then, GTFO!

**Merle Dixon: **What the fuck does that mean?!

**Daryl Dixon: **Hey, (Andrea)! I found someone older than me that doesn't know what GTFO mean!

**Andrea: **Good for you!

**Daryl Dixon: **I hope you die of STD's one day, bitch...

**Andrea: **At least I die from doing something I love doing...

**Lori Grimes: **You're a bigger whore than I thought you were!

**Andrea:** You guys suck!

**Daryl Dixon: **I thought that you and Lori's job!

_Andrea logs out..._

**Daryl Dixon: **And children, (Sophia and Carl) This is why you check what you type before posting! *Posts a picture of bad luck brian except with Andrea's head instead of Brian's: Tries to Defend herself in the internet thinking she was badass, Makes herself look more stupid.)

**Carol Dixon: **Daryl! Don't show this to the kids! And stop being a ass to Andrea!

**Daryl Dixon: **My bad...

_Daryl Dixon logs out..._

_..._

_Andrea slaps Daryl and walks into the RV. Carol looks at him with a amused look. "That's what your ass gets, For making a girl angry." She says looking at Daryl. "I regret nothing, Mother of fact, We're even." He smirks like the boss he is. "Care to explain the beef, You have with her besides her nearing killing you." She smirks thinking he has nothing on Andrea. Oh how wrong she is... "She help get my brother get handcuffed, Insults me, and gets on my ass about stupid shit almost everyday." Carol frowned and mutters: Men and their stupid pride. Daryl looks at her and chuckles. He thought she was joking. But, When she didn't soften up, He know he's in trouble._

_..._

_**I think this is the longest chapter ever or probably not :P Anyways I hope you like it :D Goodbye my neko's And I will try to write a Daryl/OC story later Idk when though... I'll might give you a sneak peek tommorrow or the day after or the day after the day okay now I confused myself :P**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: 18 miles out**

**(A/n: Nebraska and Triggerfinger were mixed with the last chapter)**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Facebook**

**Rick Grimes: **(Daryl), What's the info on the prisoner, I mean guest?

**Daryl Dixon: **No, You had it right. His group is the bad kind. Our men would be died and our women will wish they were died...

**Shane Walsh: **LMS, If we should kill him...

**Dale: **Are we really gonna vote on Facebook?

**Shane Walsh: **I see no one has the balls to vote for his death. Come On, People! It's the end of the world! We can't be trustworthy about the people we hang out with no more! We trust the wrong person and we're dead!

**Rick Grimes: **Shane! Enough! LMS, If we should just drive him out 18 miles instead...

_Hershel Greene, Maggie Greene, Dale, and 7 others like this..._

**Shane Walsh: **If he comes back to kill us, Their blood is in your hands...

**Rick Grimes: **Last time, I checked I'm the leader, bitch and everyone chosen me over you even if I was here for a day! #I'mRickGrimesBitches

**Shane Walsh: **We're all fucked, We have a dumbass as a leader, You're gonna get us killed.

**Daryl Dixon: **Better than getting killed by you if we go on a run... That's right bitch I know about the Otis incident. Let me tell you this... You're one dumb son of a bitch. _**(A/N: Sorry if Daryl doesn't have his southern drawl, I don't really talk like him so it's kinda of hard for me)**_

**Patricia: **I knew It! I will avenge your death, Otis! #AvengeOtis!

**Lori Grimes: **You don't know that!

**Rick Grimes: **Daryl, Break it down for her!

**Daryl Dixon: **(Shane) Tell your bitch here to calm her skinny ass down! Okay, 1. Shane came back with Otis's gun when Otis should've died with it... 2. Shane was missing a lock of his hair...So I infer that Otis pulled on it to prevent from Shane leaving him behind 3. Shane has guilt written all over his face.. 4. He refused to talk during Otis's funeral. 5. He's been acting like asshole since he came back

**Andrea: **Shane is innocent...

**Daryl Dixon: **And you was a lawyer... (Rick) Can we please leave Shane's bitches out of this topic? They're really stupid...

**Rick Grimes: **Agreed... As of now, Me and Shane are going to drop off the prisoner 18 miles away...

**Daryl Dixon: **Are you serious?! We just talked about this man murdering one of our own and you still want to go drop off the prisoner with this man?!

**Shane Walsh: **You assholes do know I'm right here...

**Daryl Dixon: **You do know we don't give a flying fuck...

**Carl Grimes: **Shut up!

**Lori Grimes: **Carl! Go to sleep!

**Carl Grimes: **Woman! It's the end of the world! I can sleep when I please! There's no government or school! #Screwbedtime!

_Sophia Dixon likes this..._

**Daryl Dixon: **Sophia, Carl is being a bad influence!

**Sophia Dixon: **Nuh-Uh!

**Daryl Dixon: **If you don't go to bed right now, I won't take you hunting tommorow!

_Sophia Dixon has log out..._

**Daryl Dixon: **Works everytime!

**Carl Grimes: **I'm surpise my mom isn't over here beating me up...

**Lori Grimes: **I'm entering your tent and no phone for a week!

_Carl Grimes has log out.._

**Carol Grimes: **#Parentingwe'redoingitright

**Daryl Dixon: **Not you too!

...

The next day...

**Rick Grimes: **The 18 miles plan has failed... Randall knows where Maggie's farm is. We're having a meeting to talk about his fate...

...

_"Today, We are here to talk about Randall's fate... If we should excute him, Please raise your hand." Half of the group raise their hand. Dale looks upset and looks at Andrea and Glenn pleading for some help. He then, looks at Daryl as he leaves. "You were right, This group is broken." The night when Randall is to die, Carl walks inside the barn and says to his father: Do it. He is then kicked out of the barn and the excuetion is cancelled as well. _

_..._

**Rick Grimes: **We decide not to kill Randall... We will once again drive 18 miles out to leave him on his own... And I'm going ALONE.

_Dale Likes this..._

**Shane Walsh: **You're making a mistake...

**I hope you like this chapter... I made it short so I can start a other story don't worry I'll still update this one. I hope you like it even though today's posts were more serious...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Judge, Jury, Executioner**

**I do not own the Walking Dead or Facebook. **( I just realized that I accidenlty mixed up the episodes... *Sweat drops* I'm sorry! I can fix the chapters, but I'm too lazy... So, I'm gonna continue the chapter. So, Storyline is gonna be weird for a while.)

**Shane Walsh: **(Rick), Your son was in the barn with Randall. Keep an eye on him for once! Randall could've killed him!

**Carl Grimes: **You said, You wouldn't tell him!

**Shane Walsh: **I lied.

**Carl Grimes: **You suck!

**Shane Walsh: **I just want, What's best for you!

**Rick Grimes: **That's my job, Asshole!

**Shane Walsh: **Well, Clearly I'm doing a better job!

**Lori Grimes: **You both suck as fathers!

**Daryl Dixon: **I wouldn't be talking Lori, Mother of the Year. If you haven't noticed I was being sarcastic.

**Lori Grimes: **Stay out of this Daryl!

**Carol Dixon: **Daryl, Leave them be...

**Daryl Dixon: **I can't! Last night, The boy came to the barn to watch kill a man! If Lori didn't sleep with Shane, Carl wouldn't go mini-Shane on us!

**Shane Walsh: **Shut the fuck up, Daryl!

**Daryl Dixon: **Why don't you kiss my redneck ass?

**Shane Walsh: **I rather kiss a dog's ass!

**Andrea: **What's wrong with you?! Any girl would love to kiss Daryl's ass!

**Carol Dixon: **Shut up! He's mine! And I don't plan on sharing any time soon!

**Daryl Dixon: **Any time soon?

**Carol Dixon: **I forgive you Dixon, And Andrea I'm not giving him up that easily!

**Andrea: **Lady chill! I was kidding!

**Dale: **Smh

**Andrea: **What does that mean?!

**Dale: **Supposely, It means Shaking My Head...

**Andrea: **It was a joke! Geez, I say one joke and automatically I'm trying to steal someone's man *Rolls her eyes*

**Carol Dixon: **You're not funny!

**Andrea: **Bitch...

**Daryl Dixon: **I never thought I see the day, Two hot chicks would fight over me...

**Jimmy: **They're not Hot! If you ask me Beth is hot! ;D

**Andrea: ***Posts meme of Bill Lumbergh with the captions saying: If you could shut up, That'd be great!*

**Carol Dixon: ***Virtual high five*

**Andrea: ***Virtual high five* Truce?

**Carol Dixon: **Truce.

**Daryl Dixon: **Goddamit, Jimmy! You ruin my moment!

**Lori Grimes: **Have anyone seen Carl?

**Daryl Dixon: **Goddamit, Woman! You had one job!

**Shane Walsh: **Everyone stop commenting on my status! And Carl just came back from the woods! (Daryl) He has your gun.

_Daryl Dixon logs off..._

**Carl Grimes: **Ahh shit!

**Lori Grimes: **I'm gonna spank you! For cussing and leaving without permission and being by your self.

_Carl Grimes logs out..._

...

Daryl and Lori chase Carl as he runs like a manic. He passes by a confused Sophia. He winks at her and mouths: I'm bad! Sophia blushes, As Carol shakes her head at Carl's flirty behaviour towards Sophia.

2 hours later...

Daryl gets his gun back and Lori spanks Carl... And then Carl once again stole someone else's gun which was Andrea...

Nighttime: Dale walks around the woods and finds a dying cow. "What the-?" But, before he could finish his sentence a walker came out nowhere and attacked him. Everyone heard his screams and they ran towards the source. Only to find a dying Dale with his stomach being teared open. Daryl tackles the walker off of Dale and kills the walker... Rick gets his gun out and looks Dale in his pained eyes. He couldn't do it, So Daryl grabs the gun and aims it toward his head. "I'm sorry, Brother..."

**Bang!**

...

**Sorry I update so late! I was kinda of busy this week more like being lazy! Sorry I'm a lazy author and I kinda have Writer's block most of the time... Also, it would be nice to have some writing tips... I know this chapter is short, but I'm kinda of running out of ideas for new chapters. Don't worry I won't give up! I also think this chapter sucks DX But, I didn't know what to write!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Better Angels**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Facebook :P**

**Andrea: **R.I.P Dale, You were my best friend and the closest thing as my second father figure. I don't know what would've happen to me and Amy if it wasn't for you. You will be missed...

**Carl Grimes: **I'm sorry Andrea! It was my fault Dale died!

**Andrea: **It isn't your fault unless you killed him yourself.

**Carl Grimes: **He would still be alive, If I didn't accidently lead the walker to our camp.

**Andrea: **YOU DID WHAT?!

**Carl Grimes: **It was an accident! I'm so sorry! I saw the same walker that killed Dale stuck in the mud. I threw rocks at him and when I was going to shoot him in the head finally. He freed himself and grabbed my foot! And I ran back, But I didn't know he would follow me back to camp! I thought he was too stupid!

**Andrea: **You shouldn't have been playing with walkers in the first place! They're not for amusement, They're for killing!

**Lori Grimes: **I thought I'll never say this, but I agree with Andrea...

**Andrea: **And you!

**Lori: **ME?!

**Andrea: **Yes, You! You should've been taking care of Carl instead of dealing with baby daddy issues!

**Daryl Dixon: **Oh no she didn't XD!

**Carol Dixon: **Daryl...

_Daryl Dixon logs out..._

**Carol Dixon: **I'm sorry for your loss, Andrea and I'm sorry for Daryl's behavior, Lori.

**Lori Grimes: **I derserve it though...

**Andrea: **Damn right, You do! You had one job! ONE FUCKING JOB!

**Rick Grimes: **Andrea, Calm Down!

**Andrea: **Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me to calm down?!

**Rick Grimes: **I'm Rick Grimes, Bitch! That's who! And I'm the leader too!

**Andrea: **I don't give a flying fuck!

**Rick Grimes: ** Sometimes, You need a good slap to the face!

**Andrea: **Then, Why don't you give me one?!

**Rick Grimes:**Sorry I don't hit women, but if you grow one more hair on your chin, I reconsider slapping you. (A/n: George Lopez prefernce)

**Andrea: **What?! I just shaved my chin!

**Rick Grimes: **I'm not even going to ask. o.O

...

Later in the night...

**Andrea: **(Rick!) Shane and Randall are missing!

**Rick Grimes: **Goddamit Shane!

**...**

Shane later returns with a bloody nose and a missing gun. "Guys! The bastard punch me in the nose and grabbed my gun! And ran back to his group!." (A/N: I always wonder what would happen if they found Randall's body and Shane wasn't killed . How they would react to Shane's lie.)

Shane and Rick go to find Randall only to fight to the death. Rick won, but then Shane somehow became a walker and finally Carl end his life. Only to notice a horde behind them. Everyone fights the walkers and left the farm. Patrica and Jimmy lost their lives. And supposely Andrea is dead as well.

...

Everyone goes back to a abandon highway and make a small camp. As soon as Daryl mentioned Randall being founded only to be a walker, Rick tells everyone the truth that he heard from . "Everyone is infected." Everyone then started to question his leadership after finally getting sick of hearing everyone question him, He tells everyone they're free to leave and he also revealed... "I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND FOR YOU PEOPLE!" He shouts. Everyone looks at him shock. "I didn't want to, but I had too! You guys seen the way he is now, What the world changed him to be! He went from kind man to cold-blooded! He tried to kill me first!" Everyone was slient. After the tense night and day, Everyone is back on Facebook...

...

**Rick Grimes: **Starting today it's going to be Ricktatorship everyday!

**Lori Grimes: **Calm your man boobs.

**Rick Grimes: **I can never have my moments, Can I?

**Lori Grimes: **No...

**Rick Grimes: **Okay :C

**Shane Dickhead changed his info on his facebook profile...**

**Shane Dickhead is chilling with Satan **

**Rick Grimes: **Haha, very funny who's the one who hacked into his facebook?!

**Rick Grimes: **Step up and change his profile status thingy!

...

As Daryl chuckle at Rick's last comment, He threw Shane's phone into the pond. "That's what you get, for being a dick to me!" He thought. And smirk, knowing that everyone will see his post on Shane's profile never to be changed.

**I'm sorry Shane fans, but I had too! XD And also the FB statuses is probably not as funny anymore as the storyline in the Walking Dead is getting more tense and it's kinda hard for me to make them all hilarious when serious shit is going on constantly in their lives. Can you imagine someone in a zombie apocalasype trying to be funny while running away from horde? Hell no! I would trip while laughing and get eaten! And also can someone please explain Lori to me?! I watch the episode where Rick tells her that he killed shane and she acts suprise. And I'm like really bitch? Why are you so shocked? One mintue you're like he's dangerous, Rick? And the next mintue: You're like why you killed Shane?! I don't get why Lori does that? I'm guessing she still love him or whatever... Goodbye Neko's! And I'm sorry if I hate on Lori too much. And if you're Lori fans I'll try to hate on her less.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: Seed**

**We're in season 3 whoo! And did you guys see The Season 4 preview? So tense! Makes me worry about the group more now! And hopefully Merle's Death can be avenge this year! :D And sorry for the slow updating. I was lazy and sick... And my friend A wanted me to update :P I do not own the walking dead or facebook.**

_**It's winter and Rick is trying to find shelter for everyone. After a little while, They found a two story house and decide to rest here until he sends a scouting party to hopefully find shelter for a while.**_

_**...**_

**Carl Grimes: **I found Dog food, guys! Want any?

**Rick Grimes: **There's no where in hell I'm letting you eat dog food!

**Daryl Dixon: **Got us some Owl!

**Sophia Dixon: **Dog food doesn't sound bad at the time...

**Daryl Dixon: **Hush up, Child! Owl tastes just like chicken!

**Carol Dixon: **And better than squirrel...

**Daryl Dixon: **No owl for you!

**Carol Dixon: **Hey, Carl want to share some of that dog food?

**Daryl Dixon: **Dammit women, Fine you'll get some owl.

**Merle Dixon: **Whipped

**Daryl Dixon: **Shut the hell up!

**T-Dog: **WALKERS!

...

As soon as T-Dog posted on Facebook that walkers were coming near the house. Everyone immeadatley grab their belonging and run out of the house. They all get in their respective vechles just as the walkers reach their cars. They go back to the highway where they once lost Sophia. "I hate this highway." Complains Carol. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Daryl and me will go scouting up North." Annouces Rick. "And no more posting: 'Walkers' in Facebook. We have to tell each other by actually talking. What if we weren't on Facebook?" Rick lecture. "We would all die." Mutter Glenn. Maggie elbowed them in the ribs. "What was that?" Asked Rick. "Nothing." Mumbled Glenn.

...

_**Beth Greene is on chat**_

_**Merle Dixon is on chat**_

**Merle Dixon: **Well, Hello there sugar tits!

**Beth Greene: **Hello there?

**Merle Dixon: **How old are you? ;D

**Beth Greene: **Just turned 18...

**Merle Dixon: **So how about me and you bump some uglies? ;D

Beth looks at the phone in shock. She runs toward Daryl who just came back with Rick. Daryl looks at her curioulsy and raises a eyebrow at her. What does she wants?

"Daryl, Your brother is being a creep!" Complains Beth.

"Dammit! Merle!"

**Beth Greene: **Merle! Leave little Beth alone! - Daryl, Your fuckin brother

**Merle Dixon: **Can't a man have fun?

**Beth Greene:** Man, You're like 48 fuckin years old! And you call me a pedo! - Daryl

**Merle Dixon: **Next time I'll see you I'm gonna kick your ass! And tell Beth that I would like to talk to her again ;D

**Beth Greene: **Not if you're going to talk to Beth like this, You won't! - Maggie (Beth's big sister, Who's ready to castrate you!)

**Merle Dixon: **Fine, I'll be a gentlemen ;p

**Beth Greene: **Goodbye!

**Merle Dixon: **Oh, Don't be like that baby.

_**Beth Greene has logged out...**_

...

"Daryl and I, Have found a prison!" Annouce Rick. "But, There's a little problem. Walkers."

After Rick's little annoucement, The group head towards the prison. Everyone gets ready for ass kicking time.

...

After a day of killing walkers and checking the perimeter. Everyone sits around the fire as usual. "Beth, Why don't you sing for us?" Asks Herschel. "I don't think anyone wants to hear me sing." says Beth shyly. "After a little encouragement. Beth starts singing a song and Maggie has joined in.

...

**T-Dog: **Today is a good day!

**Rick Grimes: **Yes it was!

**Daryl Dixon: **At times, Like this I wish there was a pub around here!

**Glenn: **Amen!

**Daryl Dixon: **Remember the time at the CDC, When we all got drunk? XD Man, Your face was so red! XD

**Rick Grimes: **'Don't let me drink ever again!' Was what you said! XD

**T-Dog: **And those powder eggs and bacon :P

**Carol Dixon: **Good times :P

**Sophia Dixon: **Yup!

**Carl Grimes: **Hey, Remember our first kiss too? ;D

**Lori Grimes: **Carl! You're too young for affection!

**Daryl Dixon: **I reckon that's what your father said too when you was pregant with Carl.

**T-Dog: ** :O

**Glenn: **BURN!

**Maggie Greene: **GLENN!

_Glenn has logged out..._

**Hershel Greene: **Children, Go to bed.

**Lori Grimes: **Not after their spanks they are!

**Carl Grimes: **I'm too old for spanks!

_Sophia Dixon likes this..._

**Lori Grimes: **Remember, You're first week of the outbreak when we were by the quarry. And you WET YOUR BED!

_Carol Dixon likes this..._

**Carol Dixon: **Hey, Sophia! Remember when you got a nightmare and slept between me and Daryl?

**Daryl Dixon: **HAHAH! I remember when I thought Sophia was you. So I hugged Sophia and she freaked! -_-'

**Sophia Dixon: **EEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! DARYL, YOU'RE MAKING IT MORE EMBRASSING! SHUT UP! MOM, TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO SHUT UP! DARYL, STOP I BEG YOU! T.T

**Daryl Dixon: ** And then you punch me in the face and gave me a black eye. And the worse part is you pee the bed!

**Sophia Dixon: **What did I do to derserve this?! And dammit Carl! When I said 'What stays in the recreational room, Stays in the recreational room', I mean it!

**Carl Grimes: **All we did was kiss 0.0

**Carol Dixon: **HAAHAHHAH! XD! I remember Daryl! HAHA! Never again -_-' Will she sleep between us again...

**Merle Dixon: **And you call me a pedo!

**Daryl Dixon: **IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

**Sophia Dixon: **Guess who's plan to embrass me backfired? YOUUUU!

**Daryl Dixon: **No, Candy for you! Next time I'm going on a run!

...

Sophia logs out and runs toward Daryl who's on his phone. She tugs on his shirt. He turns to see Sophia. She gives him the puppy face. "Not going to work." He mutters. Trying to look away from her eyes. She whimpers like a wounded puppy. Tears coming down her face. Just when he was going to give in, Carol saves him. "Nope! Sophia, You're grounded for PDA." (Public Distrubance Affection) Sophia suddenly stomps off toward Carl who just got out of a lecture himself. Carl looks at Sophia questionly. But, Then he looks closer to see a furious Sophia. Shit! He thought. And he ran as fast as he can. The adults watch the kids. Laughing as they watch a furious Sophia catch up to a very scared Carl. "HELP!" He calls out to Rick. Who gave him a 'Bitch Please' face and shakes his head 'No'. Sophia grabbed his ear and says to him darkly: When you go to a run, You better gimme some candy! Carl nods feriously and runs away as Sophia drops him. He scampers only to trip when he sees Sophia's glare and get up again. He runs to his Mom's arms.

Daryl looks at Carol and mutters: She gets it from you. As he said this. Carol look at him with a sickly sweet smile. "What was that?" She asks. "I love you!" He quickly responds. She drops the smile and gives him a actual one. "I love you too!" And they walk back to the tent for some sexy time. XD

**I hope you like chapter if not then read it again! Until, you forcibly laugh a lung out! XD No, I'm kidding! Bye! :3 Oh yeah and I'll might not update again for a long time. Sorry! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or Facebook**

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, T-dog, And Hershel scout the prison to get rid all of the walkers. When a horde of them started to chase them, as they ran Hershel was bitten in the leg. Rick and the others carry him to a cafeteria while the others lock the door to prevent the walkers coming down on them. Rick cuts off Hershel's leg off. Daryl then finds more surviors... Prisoners... Daryl aims his crossbow at them.

...

**Lori Grimes: **I don't trust this prisoners...

**Axel: **Aw... Come on, Now! We're not that bad except Tomas and Andrew...

As Axel comment that Andrew and Tomas glare at him. Tomas, Then pulls out a gun at him. Axle pales as Tomas smirks at him. "I will use it, Asshole." He threatens.

**Axel Logs out...**

**Carol Dixon: **Lori is right, Rick. What should we do?

**Rick Grimes: **Send them off their own...

**Tomas: **We were here first, Asshole!

**Daryl Dixon: **We outnumber you, 'Asshole.'

**Rick Grimes: **You have three options: 1. We get rid of the walkers in Cell Block A and you can stay there without making any contact with my people. 2. You leave the prison and try to survive or 3. YOU DIE!

**Tomas: **We'll take option 1

**Daryl Dixon: **Smart, You wouldn't survive a day out there... Coward.

**T-Dog: **Why do we always talk about our problems on Facebook?

**Lori Grimes: **Guys! Hershel is alive!

**Rick Grimes: **That's good, Now we're about to leave again to teach this guys how to kill walkers.

...

...

**Sophia Dixon: **I wish we can have pizza again...

_Glenn Likes this..._

**Daryl Dixon: **Wish there was ice cold beer again...

_Merle Dixon likes this..._

**Rick Grimes: **Daryl and Glenn time to go...

**Glenn: **I wish there was video games again...

_Carl Grimes likes this..._

**Maggie Greene: **I wish I could go horseback riding again...

_Beth Greene likes this..._

**Beth Greene: **I wish I could be a singer...

**Sophia Dixon: **But, You're our singer!

_Beth Greene likes this..._

**Beth Greene: **If only I had my guitar...

**Maggie Greene: **But, You can't play...

**Beth Greene: **You just won't let me impress the kids, Can you?

**Maggie Greene: **Nope! :P

**Beth Greene: **(Glenn) Maggie is being mean to me!

**Glenn: **Leave me out of this!

**Maggie Greene: **Beth, Dear... Glenn won't go against me. I wrapped him around my finger.

**Daryl Dixon: **#Whipped

**Carol Dixon: **I wouldn't be talking, Daryl. And get off your damn phone!

_Daryl Dixon logs out..._

**Carl Grimes: **So much for role models, You guys are so afraid of your girlfriends! XD

**Sophia Dixon: **Shut up, Carl.

_Carl Grimes logs out..._

**Carol Dixon: **I taught you well, Daughter :D

**Sophia Dixon: **I learn from the best!

...

**Rick Grimes: **Guys, Tomas and Andrew are dead. #Shithappens

**Carol Dixon: **What about Axle and Oscar?!

**Daryl Dixon: **They ain't gonna do shit.

**Rick Grimes: **(Axle) (Oscar), You guys better not make me regret my decision

**...**

**Carl Grimes: **XD I took away Hershel's crutches

**Lori Grimes: **CARL!

**Rick Grimes: **Carl, Hershel just lost his leg two days ago! And you're already mocking him! You go apologize right now, Or I'll change my mind about that run!

**Lori Grimes: **Go on boy, And what run?!

**Rick Grimes: **That's right, Lori. I'm taking our boy out.

**Lori Grimes: **Said who?!

**Rick Grimes: **Me, The leader of this group (A/N: OCC, I know. Rick usually doesn't go overboard with his leadership, but I'm trying it out to see how you guys react to it. I hope it's not that bad. *Grimaces* Or maybe too much.)

**Lori Grimes: **If Shane was still alive, He would never allow this.

**Rick Grimes: **Well, Guess what?! Shane is dead!

#Iwonnothim! #Ricktatorship #ImRickGrimesBitch!

**Daryl Dixon: **Stop with those fuckin hashtags! They're for music, not for social networks!

**Merle Dixon: **Who gives a fuck?!

**Daryl Dixon: **ME!

**Merle Dixon: **Band Nerd!

**Daryl Dixon: **Stoner

**Merle Dixon: **At least I ain't no one's bitch!

**Andrea: **Pff! I wouldn't be talking Merle!

**Carol Dixon: **Holy shit! Andrea, You're alive!

**Andrea: **Would be nice, If you guys hadn't abandon me..Now, I'll know how Merle feels...

**Michonne: **I could say the same thing...

_Andrea, Merle Dixon, And Michonne has log out..._

**Daryl Dixon: **Who the fuck was Michonne?

**Rick Grimes: **I have no clue...

...

**Sorry if I don't update soon! I have writer's block! And I hope you enjoy! This is probably the shortest chapter I typed ever haha! I hope this made you laugh or made your day! I made this fanfic for people to just smile and laugh. And because I love it when the group are just chilled and happy. But, because of the fucking Govenor, Everyone is so tense! I don't blame them...**

**And Also... ****(DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH ALL 3 SEASON OF THE WALKING DEAD!) **I just wanted to type this down because they will be missed... Well most of them haha

**R.I.P**

**Amy **

**Jim**

**Jaqui**

**Dr. Edwin Jenner**

**Otis**

**Sophia Peletier**

**Patrica**

**Jimmy**

**Shane Walsh**

**Andrea**

**Milton**

**Merle Dixon (T.T, Even though I didn't like the Dixon brothers at first, I came to love them. And I will miss Merle the most! He died in such a badass way!)**

**T-Dog**

**Axle**

**Oscar**

**Lori Grimes**

**Dale**

**Summer**

**Hannah**

**And The unnamed Hitchhiker**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter fourteen: Women and Zombies**

**I do not own The Walking Dead**

**I'm so sorry for not updating! X.X I was with my dad for a month without a laptop too!**

**Carl Grimes: **Guys, I just saw Carol cutting the stomach of a walker's stomach. Is that normal? o.O Or is this a women thing?

**Merle Dixon: **Let me tell you sumthing, little man... When women are on their periods, They do weird ass shit. So, It's best if you just let them be.

**Carol Dixon: **You're an idiot.

**Lori Grimes: **I prefer it, If you don't talk about periods to my son. For he doesn't have the parts to understand it.

**Carl Grimes: **Parts?!

_Lori Grimes likes this..._

**Lori Grimes: **Go play with Sophia, Sweetie. Dismiss this conversation.

**Carl Grimes: **I'm too old for playing...

**Sophia Dixon: **Shut up and play barbies with me!

_Lori Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Carol Dixon, Rick Grimes, and 12 others like this..._

**Carl Grimes: **Damn! I thought I got rid of them all!

**Sophia Dixon: **WHAT?!

_Carl Grimes has logged out..._

_Sophia Dixon has logged out..._

**Daryl Dixon: **Boys shouldn't play with barbies... They should play with manly stuff like crossbows!

**Merle Dixon: ***Posts picture of little Daryl playing barbies with a little blonde girl next to him*

_Carol Dixon, Lori Grimes, Rick Grimes, and 9 others like this..._

**Daryl Dixon: **You fucking piece of shit! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU THREW THAT PICTURE OF ME!

**Merle Dixon: **I kept it for blackmail and remember Cassie! ;D

**Daryl Dixon: **FUCK YOU AND CASSIE! FOR MAKING ME PLAY WITH THOSE FUCKIN PLASTIC LITTLE TOYS!

**Merle Dixon: **Speaking of Cassie, I saw her the other day...

**Daryl Dixon: **How is she?

**Merle Dixon: **Very dead...

**The Govenor: **That's cold even for me...

**Daryl Dixon: **What the actual fuck did The Governor just commented on our wall?!

**The Governor: **Yup!

**Daryl Dixon: **YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR EYE OUT!

**The Governor: ***Posts Peter Griffin Gif with him riding a dolpfin: KEEP HATING*

**Daryl Dixon: **I'm gonna find you and...

**Michonne: **cut off your testices...

**Daryl Dixon: **Who the fuck is Michonne?!

**...**

_The Govenor opens the door to his apartment, he sighed and said: What a bunch of noobs, Governor pawns all! Just as he said that Michonne jumped out of the shadows like the last samurai she was. The Governor let out a very unmanly shriek. _

_30 mintues later..._

_Michonne logs in her facebook..._

**Michonne has poked The Governor**

Michonne chuckled at her sense of humor. I did Daryl a favor. And no The Governor was wrong... Michonne pawns all!

**Sorry if it's short! I'll probably update tomorrow!**

**And here's my list of people that I think would win in a fight anytime:**

Michonne vs. The Govenor

Michonne wins

Merle vs. Daryl

Both knockouts

Daryl vs. Martinez

Daryl!

Glenn vs. The Governor

Glenn

Maggie vs. Haley (Compound bow chick who sucks!)

Maggie, Obiviously, She killed her the time she saved Daryl. (that's messed up :P)

Review me your list of fights and predictions of TWD.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fifteen: Judith is here!

I do not own The Walking Dead

WARNING: SAD CHAPTER, DEATHS, AND THE AUTHOR MIGHT BE CRYING AS SHE TYPED THIS T.T

**Daryl Dixon: **I don't feel like taking watch tonight. (Rick)

**Rick Grimes: **Fine, you can take the day off

**Carol Dixon: **About time!

**Rick Grimes: **Keep up that attitude of yours and I'm going to change my mind.

**Lori Grimes: **Rick, Give them a break

**Rick Grimes: **Listen here lady, When you make decisions for this group. You can talk for now, shut up.

...

**Carl Grimes: **I got supplies for Hershel! All praise Carl!

**Lori Grimes: **Carl! You shouldn't have gone alone!

**Carl Grimes: **1. You should've kept your eyes on me. 2. I don't care 3. Get off my back 4. Did I told you I care?!

**Rick Grimes: **Carl! Don't talk to your mother that way!

**Carl Grimes: **If you can, then so can I, old man!

**Beth Greene: **CARL! Don't talk to your parents that way!

**Carl Grimes: **Don't you dare tell me what to do?! You ain't my old lady! I bet you, you wish I was yours ;D

**Sophia Dixon: **CARL ROSS GRIMES! You dare flirt with this... this... this old lady!

**Beth Greene: **I beg your pardon, I'm only 6 years older than you!

**Sophia Dixon: **I don't care! If you touch my man, I'll kick your ass! (A/n: Sophia is 12)

**Merle Dixon: **That's my niece! Never touch Dixon propety!

**Beth Greene: **Exuse me?! And aren't you the pedophile messaging me?!

**Merle Dixon: **I ain't no pedophile! And By the way, doll, when you gonna answer my messages? ;D

**Hershel Greene: **I never met you before, but when I see you I'm gonna kick your ass!

**Merle Dixon: **Woah! Old man, watch yourself! Don't want to get yourself hurt.

**Hershel Greene: **Asshole!

**...**

**Glenn: **WALKERS IN THE PRISON!

**Rick Grimes: **What the fuck did I say about posting walker warnings on FB?!

**Glenn: **Who cares?! We have to kill them all! Get off of fb!

...

Walkers roam around the dark hallways of the prison dangerously near their cell block. Shouts of pain echoed, screams of fear, sounds of chewing and slurping, and sounds of feet running through the hallways. Carl and Maggie ran through the hallways. Maggie is holding something or someone in her arms bundled in Lori's shirt. Maggie's hands are bloody by not walker blood, but **HUMAN BLOOD**. They pass walkers eating something. Maggie froze to check if it was Beth, Glenn, or Hershel. She tried to see, but Carl pushed her harshly. "Move now, if you want to live." He said in a very deep and cold voice. Maggie ran with Carl in tow, after a while they finally found a door. Carl opens the door, Maggie and Carl wince as the sudden light attacks their eyes. Rick runs towards them and sees a **BABY** in Maggie's arms. He smiled, but when he looked up. His smile turn to a grimace when he noticed one person missing... Lori. "Where is she?" He said as his voice trembled a little. (A/n: I'm listening to Need you now by Lady Antebellum, I almost want to cry cause I think it relates to this moment.) Maggie shook her head, Carl looked at the ground. Rick fell on his knees and kept saying no no in disbelief. He fell on the ground and sobbed. Maggie walk towards Hershel. Hershel inspects the baby.

"She needs food, or she might die in a couple of hours." He annouced. "No, not her." Said Daryl.

...

**Lori Grimes is chilling with Jesus**

**Carl Grimes: **Today, We lost a very beautiful, loving, and kind woman. She was a loving Mother and Wife. She will be deeply missed. I'm sorry Mom, but you're in a better place.

...

**Glenn: **Here's what happen: Andrew freed walkers to try to wipe us out. Rick finds him and Oscar kills Andrew. T-Dog and Lori has lost their lives. I'm sorry (Rick and Carl Grimes) And Carol is missing, I'm sorry (Daryl and Sophia Dixon)

**Carl Grimes: **I don't need your fucking pity

**Sophia Dixon: **Carl! Stop! You're acting like such a huge jerk!

**Carl Grimes: **Shut up! Your mom could be alive and I know mine is dead!

**Sophia Dixon: **Carl, Please don't shut us out. We want to help

**Carl: **It's his fault... HE SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM!

**Sophia Dixon: **Carl... I always be there for you.. So, if you need me I'm here...

...

**Carl: ***Post pictures of Daryl carrying Judith*

Judith Lori Grimes born Feburary 19, 2011

(A/N: Remember The Walking Dead started on 2010 and it's been a year since the zombie apocalypse started ;D)

**Sophia Dixon: **SO CUTE!

**Carl: **XD Calm down, Sophia XD

**Sophia Dixon: **I WANNA PINCH HER CHEEKS! Does this make her, my sister-in-law? ;D

**Daryl Dixon: **Sophia! If you keep flirting with Carl this way, I will kick his ass!

**Carl: **Bring it on! OLD MAN!

_Daryl Dixon has logged out..._

_..._

As Carl read that Daryl has logged out, he panicked. "Oh shit." He muttered. He put his phone inside his pocket and ran outside of his cell. "Where are you, little shit?!" Shouted Daryl. Carl ran and passed a giggling Sophia. Carl smiled, he's glad he made her smile for she was crying last night when they annouce her mother was missing. And he's glad she cheered him up. "Sophia! Where's Carl?" Asked a panting Daryl. "Right here, old fart!" (A/N: Sorry Daryl Fans! I love him too!) Daryl glared at him and sat on the floor.

"I'm too old for this shit." He mumbled. Sophia giggles and then she started thinking of her mama. She shouldn't be having so much fun right now! She should be looking for her mama! "What's wrong, Sophia?" Asked a concerned Daryl. She didn't even realized tears escaped her eyes. "I miss my mama!" She ran to Daryl and hugged him. Daryl tense, but soon relaxed as he realized she's just hugging him. He hugged her back. "I'll find her, I promise!" Sophia cried more. "Thank you, Daryl!"

...

**Hershel Greene-Rick Grimes:**

We need to talk

**Rick Grimes: **I got stuff...

**Rick Grimes: **And Things... to do...

**Daryl Dixon: **Outside the fences?

**Rick Grimes: **Yeah...

**Daryl Dixon: **You better get your ass inside those fences or I'm gonna fuckin drag your pretty ass to the fences.

**Rick Grimes: **Fu... Wait what?! Did you just called my ass pretty?!

**Daryl Dixon: **NO!

**Sophia Dixon: **What the hell, Daryl?

**Daryl Dixon: **You're spending way too much time, with Grimes... Quit cussing! It doesn't sound good on a little girl

**Sophia Dixon: **Ummm... Carl doesn't say bad words in front of me... and I'm learning these bad words from you -_-'

**Daryl Dixon: **I need a smoke...

**Sophia Dixon: **Smoking is bad for you!

_Daryl Dixon has logged out..._

_..._

As Daryl log out, he gets out of his bed and grabs his loyal crossbow.

I need to find her mama before I lose my mind... I swear she is exactly like her mama that it's scary! He thought.

As he walked out of the cell, he heard a voice. "Are you going to look for my mama, Daryl?" Asked a very quiet Sophia. Daryl jumped. "Jesus Christ! Girlie, You scared the crap out of me! When did you walk so quitely?" He asked. "I learned from the best!" She smirked. As she grabbed Daryl's old crossbow, She struggled to carry it. Daryl looked at her, amused. "Sophia, When you get a little older and stronger, you can carry the crossbow." Sophia looked at him and narrow her eyes. "No, I want to carry my crossbow and find my mama. For all I know I can die tomorrow. And I refuse to not carry a weapon! Remember, how defendless I was! Remember, how Shane expected me to die! I don't want to be weak anymore! I want to be strong like you! I want to be everything like you, Daryl!" She practically shout at him. Daryl looked at her in shock, never had she yelled at him like that. "I need to find your mama before I go nuts... And you can't come with me." Sophia frowned as she heard this.

"When I return with your mama, I'm gonna teach you how to kill a walker with a knife and shoot. I'm also gonna teach you stuff like self-defense. Sounds good?" He said. Sophia smiled. "OKAY!" Daryl smirked and rousled her hair. He left the cell block.

...

**Sophia Dixon-Carl:**

I'm Daryl's apprentice!

**Carl: **LUCKY!

**Sophia Dixon: **I'm gonna kick more zombie ass than you!

**Carl: **-_-' In your dreams

...

As Carl finish typing that, he heard shouts of happiness. "CAROL!" Sophia immedately ran to the sound, tripping on the floor, Carl rolled his eyes and pull up a blushing Sophia. She kissed his cheek and left to see her mama. Carl blushed and smirked. Next time, she kisses me it better be in the lips!

He thought. Sophia ran inside Daryl's Cell to see her mama, very dehydrated but alive! "MAMA!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. Carol held her daughter and cried in happy tears. Daryl smiled. Sophia ran and practically jumped on Daryl, which cause him to fall on the floor. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I KNOW YOU COULD DO IT! HEHE, I KNEW YOU WOULD BE MY HERO!" Carl glared at the blushing Daryl. Sophia practically attacked his cheeks with kisses. Daryl got up. "You're welcome." Carol laughs at the situtation. She sometimes wish Daryl was Sophia's real father. Carl kicks Daryl's shin. "Ow! What the fuck, Carl?!" Shouted Daryl. Carl glared at him and hugged Sophia in a possessive way. "Don't touch my woman!" Daryl looked at Carl in disbelief. Carl glared at him and walked away with a blushing Sophia. He pull his tongue out at Daryl. At times like that Daryl is glad, he found Sophia for Carl and the others. Otherwise, Carl would've been all messed up. He smiled at the young couple. But, then he stop smiling as he realizes as time grows so does their relationship, they would longer be little kids, but dumbass teenagers! (A/N: I hope I don't offend others, I'm a teenger too!)

"That little bastard better not poison, my little girl's mind." He mutters to himself. Carol hugged Daryl. "Oh relax, Daryl. The worst that could happen is if Carl kissed her." She joked. Daryl tense. "Oh, Hell no!" And he ran out the door. "I WAS JOKING!" Shouted Carol.

...

**I'm sorry for not updating soon, I had homework over the weekend, facking High school and I was with my dad. I hope this chapter is longer than usual. And shout out to my best guy friend A! **


End file.
